Ses dix-huit ans
by Nemeseia
Summary: Ppoiyo a toujours oublié la date d'anniversaire de Ron, son amant, et inventait alors un mensonge pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'ait pas de cadeau. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, l'oublie n'est plus permis et Ppoiyo réalisera alors que dénicher un cadeau pour l'élu de son coeur est un travail bien difficile.


Bonjour tout le monde ! :D En ce premier Février, je vous propose ce petit OS écrit pour un événement spécial : l'Anniversaire de Keine Ron !

Je me suis étonnée moi-même à vouloir lui fêter son anniversaire (après tout je préfère Ppoiyo, autant physiquement que sa voix), m'enfin bon sont liés tous les deux donc haha. J'ai pu glisser Ppoiyo *_*

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira (ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par **Louna Ashasou** comme d'habitude, je voulais aussi lui faire la surprise de cet OS).

**Important : **cet OS est une sorte de suite à Toilet Neko, plusieurs clins d'oeil sont mis de temps à autre dedans. Toutefois, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir lu la fiction pour lire cet OS (bien que je vous le conseillerai si vous avez du temps).

Louna : Ma Loulou mouahahahahahahahaha ! J'aurai tenu, t'as vu ça un peu ? Je te l'ai pas montré, mouahaha! (ça a été très dur çoç). Comment je me suis éclatée à faire Ppoiyo, je rigolais derrière mon ordi en pensant à toi *garde les formulaires d'adoption près d'elle*. Tu l'auras pas ! Mais je veux bien te refiler Shinji ;) Bref, savoure ce chapitre car c'est pas tous les jours que je ferai quelque chose pour Ron. *rire sadique* surtout que TB n'est que dans ses débuts pour le sadisme.

* * *

**Ses dix-huit ans**

* * *

**Dimanche 27 Janvier**

Une sortie en ville comme ils avaient l'habitude d'organiser avec leurs amis respectifs, puisqu'ils étudiaient dans des universités différentes. Ppoiyo et Ron buvaient tranquille en bonne compagnie dans une brasserie dont les employés reconnaissaient dorénavant leurs fidèles clients qui venaient souvent sous leur toit. Assis côte à côte, Ppoiyo jetait par moment des coups d'œil assassin à Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser sa main sur sa cuisse gauche lorsqu'il ne buvait pas sa consommation. Leurs amis présents autour d'eux pouvaient savoir qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis bientôt un an, ça ne changerait en rien au fait que Ron n'avait pas le droit de le toucher de la sorte en public. C'était ce qu'ils avaient décidé et que le brun avait accepté.

« Et Ron, c'est bien ton anniversaire dans une semaine, hein ? Tu as prévu quelque chose ? »

Ayant porté sa consommation à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée, Ppoiyo ne manqua pas de s'étouffer avec son soda. Sa toux rauque inquiéta rapidement son entourage ainsi que quelques inconnus assis autour d'eux qui se retournèrent dans sa direction, alors que Ron tapotait légèrement contre son dos pour l'aider à se calmer. Le regard pleurant à cause de sa gorge qui le brûlait dorénavant, Ppoiyo maudit son camarade aux longs cheveux roux assis en face de lui. Il avait complètement oublié que l'anniversaire de Ron était le premier février.

« Je ne sais pas… Y a assez de place dans l'appartement ? Demanda le concerné en se tournant vers son amant qui réfléchissait déjà à quel cadeau il pourrait lui offrir.

— Dix-huit ans, vous allez pas le passer tous les deux quand même ?! Ça se fête entre amis ça ! S'écria la personne assise à la droite de Ritsu, une jeune femme à la chevelure brune coiffée en deux hautes couettes avec une mèche bleue qui retombaient à côté de son œil gauche.

— N'invitez pas trop de monde quand même, vous savez que je ne me sens pas bien quand on est beaucoup, confia Ritsu d'une voix presque éteinte.

— Faudrait déjà que Ppoiyo soit d'accord et me dise si…

— On peut héberger facilement six personnes. » Répliqua finalement le bleuté en reprenant conscience de la conversation qui avait lieu autour de lui.

Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage de Ruko alors que Ritsu était d'accord pour ce nombre d'invités, Ron commençant alors à discuter avec son amie aux cheveux ébène de l'organisation de la soirée et des personnes à inviter. Ppoiyo demeura le reste de l'après-midi complètement silencieux, observant juste les amis de Ron et celui-ci même discuter de la prochaine soirée pour l'anniversaire du brun.

Une seule question resta dans l'esprit de Ppoiyo pour ne plus s'en déloger : qu'allait-il offrir à Ron ?

**Lundi 28 Janvier**

De retour à son université pour une nouvelle journée de cours, là où Ron ne pouvait très certainement pas le voir car n'étant pas dans cet établissement scolaire et même à l'opposé, Ppoiyo ne se gêna pas pour s'affaler sur sa table de cours et se maudire à voix haute. Comment avait-il pu oublier l'anniversaire de son amant ? Non, surtout, pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à s'en rappeler ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'oubliait et cette manie ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter.

Avant d'être ensemble déjà Ppoiyo n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir de la date d'anniversaire de Ron qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis la maternelle. C'est alors que le jour fatidique, il trouvait un mensonge bancale pour sortir et se ruer sur le premier magasin d'ouvert pour acheter quelque chose. Le pire était il y a deux ans où à la tombée de la nuit, Ron revenant de ses cours particuliers, ne lui avait rien dit avant que sa mère passe un coup de fil pour lui fêter son anniversaire. Ppoiyo n'avait pas eu le temps de lui acheter un cadeau et avait alors prétexté être tombé malade pour expliquer le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu sortir. Mais il se doutait bien que Ron ne l'avait pas cru. Toutefois, jamais son ami ne lui avait fait une remarque ni même lui en avait voulu une seule fois. Il en rigolait même.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Ils étaient ensembles maintenant. Ron attendait sûrement quelque chose venant de sa part plus que les années antérieures. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un petit-ami pouvait offrir à son amant ? Ppoiyo l'ignorait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'offrir de cadeaux. Après tout, il n'avait pas tellement d'amis et plus jeunes il ne se faisait pas inviter pour les fêtes d'anniversaire. De toute façon il aurait refusé car le jeune homme préférait réviser que s'amuser, d'ailleurs Ron le lui reprochait énormément même à ce jour. Ce défaut chez lui n'avait pas changé.

Un livre lui ferait-il plaisir ? Non, Ron lisait très rarement et sinon ce n'était que les BD dans les magazines où quelques mangas que ses amis lui prêtent ou qu'il achète lui-même. Alors est-ce des soins beautés, shampoings, ou tout ce qui s'y rapproche, lui plairaient ? Mais cela ne sous-entendrait pas qu'en temps normal il ne sent pas bon ou que quelque chose cloche sur son visage ? Le parfum était donc à exclure aussi.

Ppoiyo s'enterra davantage sur sa table de cours pendant l'intercours où ses camarades s'étaient relevés et rassemblés pour discuter entre eux avant qu'un autre professeur n'entre dans la pièce. L'attitude du bleuté suscitait leur intérêt, Ppoiyo avait pour réputation d'être impassible et ne réagir que très rarement à ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Le fait donc qu'il se trouvait avachi sur sa table et marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles intéressa les oreilles de tous les curieux présents dans la salle.

« Si tu as un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. » Confia une voix suave qui fit violemment sursauter Ppoiyo.

La stupeur visible sur son visage surprit à son tour celui qui était venu lui adresser la parole, un jeune blond répondant au nom de Sora qui était aussi le délégué de leur classe. Ppoiyo soupira avant de répondre quoique ce soit, ayant cru un instant que Ron était entré dans son université et avait trouvé sa classe.

« Un ami proche fête bientôt ses dix-huit, tu lui offrirais quoi ? »

Volontairement, Ppoiyo n'utilisa pas le mot amant puisqu'il se savait peu apprécier de son université aussi et ne désirait pas qu'on lui fasse les mauvaises blagues stéréotypées sur les gays. Surtout que leur entourage présent dans la pièce écoutait sa conversation avec Sora d'une oreille attentive. Et même si Ron était inconnu de tous ici présent, sauf de Sora qui avait pu le croiser quelque fois puisque il arrivait à Ppoiyo se sortir avec le blond en dehors des cours, Ppoiyo ne pouvait pas le citer. Dans l'établissement, seul Sora connaissait ses penchants ainsi que sa relation avec Ron.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Sora qui avait compris qui pouvait être cet ami en question. Malheureusement, il connaissait très peu Ron.

« Un truc idiot pourrait plaire à ton ami, l'intention est ce qui est le plus important dans un cadeau. Après y a aussi les cadeaux plus osés, ou plus intimes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Dans un clin d'œil qui en dit long sur sa pensée, Sora repartit à sa place puisque leur professeur venait d'entrer dans la salle. Un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il apercevait les rougeurs sur les joues de Ppoiyo qui le dévisageait, ne croyant pas qu'une telle personne ait pu lui sortir une chose pareille. Il n'allait pas créer une ambiance spéciale au lit pour l'anniversaire de Ron. Et puis, comment pourrait-il faire ? Déjà que le simple fait de le faire, de façon classique, avec Ron le gênait toujours un peu. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils étaient ensembles, et ils avaient derrière eux de nombreuses années passées à être meilleurs amis. Ppoiyo avait encore du mal à se dire que maintenant Ron était son amant.

Surtout que la façon dont ils se sont rapprochés pour finalement terminer ensembles ne s'est pas fait comme d'ordinaire. Un certain Maneki-Neko y avait jeté son grain de sel.

Mais finalement, Ppoiyo resta sans réponse à sa question jusqu'à la fin de la soirée et n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de passer en ville faire les boutiques pour trouver quelque chose. Il rentra dans son appartement où Ron l'accueillit avec un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'un truc idiot pouvait être comme cadeau en fait ?

**Mardi 29 Janvier**

En ce mardi soir, Ppoiyo commença à réellement s'inquiéter. Il apportait maintenant ses ongles à ses dents et ne résistait pas à l'envie de les réduire à néant. Aucune idée de cadeau ne lui venait en tête il était même allé chercher la définition de cadeau idiot sur internet pour avoir une idée. Mais à part une balle rebondissante ou un pauvre yoyo, il n'avait rien trouvé. Et Ppoiyo se voyait très mal offrir ce genre d'objets à Ron pour ses dix-huit ans. Enfin quoiqu'il voyait bien Ron jouer au yoyo et le voir se le prendre en plein visage les premiers temps.

Mais c'est apeuré de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait offrir à son amant qui était parfaitement adorable avec lui, le prévenant sur les personnes qui seront présentes et lui demandant s'il était d'accord, l'embrassant dès qu'il le pouvait ou le taquinant, Ppoiyo en avait mal au cœur. Ron était une personne merveilleuse, gentille et présente lorsque ses amis ont un problème et qu'importe la distance qui les séparait, et Ppoiyo n'avait de cesse de se dire qu'il ne le méritait pas. Bien sûr, il n'en faisait pas part à Ron. Mais après tout, leur couple était un tel contraste en lui-même. D'une part Ron la plupart du temps joyeux, ou en tout cas de bonne humeur, qui plaisante facilement comme peut avoir une discussion sérieuse et qui est toujours entouré de monde alors que lui était tout l'inverse; silencieux ou encore la tête plongé dans ses bouquins pour réviser, qui n'apprécie pas vraiment les sorties entre amis ou les fêtes. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit avec Ron.

Comment dans ce cas, Ppoiyo pouvait-il deviner le cadeau qui ferait plaisir à Ron ? Ils ne pensaient pas de la même façon et n'appréciait absolument pas les mêmes choses. C'était impossible. Et cela faisait tellement mal à Ppoiyo qui se demanda alors s'il ne ferait pas mieux de trouver une excuse comme d'habitude. Ron n'aura pas le cadeau qu'il attendra cette année encore.

« Ppoiyo, ta sœur veut te parler ! »

Ron débarqua dans leur chambre sans prévenir alors que lui travaillait, ou en tout cas essayait, sur ses devoirs. Ppoiyo sursauta violemment et manqua de tomber de sa chaise et fit en revanche tomber la feuille de brouillon qu'il utilisait pour marquer les idées de cadeaux qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Lorsque Ron se pencha vers l'avant pour ramasser le papier qui s'était posé à ses pieds, le téléphone dans son autre main, Ppoiyo ne tarda à pousser un cri qui fit se redresser immédiatement son amant.

« Ne la touche pas ! »

Un silence plutôt lourd s'installa dans la chambre où Ron ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils et voir Ppoiyo accroupi devant lui pour ramasser cette feuille dont il n'avait pas l'autorisation de toucher, peut-être même d'effleurer du bout des doigts. C'est le visage affreusement rougit et prenant des mains de Ron le téléphone qu'il quitta la chambre en gardant cependant contre son torse le morceau de papier.

« Oui Ppoine ? » Interrogea-t-il en enfermant Ron dans leur chambre.

Il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de la pièce où le brun résidait encore, allant même jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'appartement pour s'enfermer dans le garage qui servait plus de débarras qu'autre chose. Au moins, Ron ne viendrait pas le chercher ici et surtout il ne pourrait pas l'entendre à travers la porte.

« Je viens te rappeler que l'anniversaire de Ron est le premier février, j'espère que tu t'en souviens maintenant que vous êtes ensembles ! » S'assura sa sœur cadette d'une voix accusatrice, se doutant bien que quelque part son frère avait dû l'oublier.

Le long soupir qu'elle entendit à plusieurs kilomètres de Ppoiyo l'exaspéra plus que ne l'énerva. Elle appuya contre ses tempes, sa main libre tout en s'apprêtant à sermonner Ppoiyo avant que celui-ci ne la coupe par une question qui la laisse sans voix un moment :

« Qu'est-ce qui fait plaisir à Ron ? Je veux dire… je cherche depuis dimanche un cadeau qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui peut lui fait plaisir et ça m'agace !

— Tu sais, Ron n'est pas compliqué. En plus, tout venant de toi lui fera énormément plaisir je pense. Pour une fois que tu auras pensé à son anniversaire, ahah ! Se moqua-t-elle de lui sans véritablement répondre à son problème.

— Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'aider, même un peu ? Répliqua-t-il le plus calmement possible, se retenant de raccrocher au nez de sa sœur dont il n'était pas si proche que ça.

— C'est vrai que pour une fois que tu t'y prends à l'avance et ne va pas acheter un truc vite fait, je pourrais essayer de t'orienter un peu, hm… quel choix difficile…

— Sache que jamais Ron ne sortira avec toi. »

Sa remarque était cinglante mais Ppoiyo avait su par la bouche de Ron que sa propre sœur avait été intéressée par le brun pendant un moment mais puisque Ron était gay et en plus amoureux de son frère, elle n'avait rien tenté. Néanmoins, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait abandonné. Ppoiyo ne s'étonna pas d'entendre des insultes dirigées sur sa personne provenant de la bouche de Ppoine.

« C'est facile de dire ça maintenant qu'il est ton amant, mais sache qu'avant de l'être tu l'as quand même bien fait souffrir ! Tu te plains que tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir… mords-en toi les doigts maintenant Ppoiyo. Tu n'avais qu'à apprendre à le connaître au lieu de réviser tout le temps tes bouquins ! »

Et sur ce, sans l'aider, Ppoine raccrocha. Quant à lui, Ppoiyo pesta tout en revenant dans le salon où il ne trouva pas Ron qui avait laissé la télévision allumée. Serait-il resté dans leur chambre ? C'est après avoir reposé le téléphone fixe contre son support que Ppoiyo se dirigea vers la chambre et constata que Ron s'était assis sur leur siège de bureau et qu'il lisait ses notes de cours sûrement dans l'attente de son retour.

Par ailleurs, quand ce dernier entendit la porte se rabattre une nouvelle fois il ne tarda à se retourner et faire son habituel sourire que seul lui détenait. Et qui fut un véritable coup de poignard pour Ppoiyo. En effet, il ne savait rien de Ron à part qu'il aimait les brioches fourrées à la vapeur et qu'il l'avait fait terriblement souffrir en ignorant ses sentiments pendant toutes ces années, et encore pour le premier c'était car Ppoine était un jour venue l'en lui apporter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Lui demanda Ron en le rejoignant, remarquant son état loin d'être gai.

— Rien. Elle voulait juste des nouvelles. » Mentit-il.

Il rangea la feuille aux nombreuses ratures dans un tiroir du bureau avant de sentir contre lui le torse de Ron qui vint l'enlacer avec tendresse, cette même tendresse qui lui était propre. Les premiers baisers dans le cou et les mains baladeuses signèrent le déroulement de cette soirée et sans aucune résistance Ppoiyo se laissa emmener jusqu'au lit où Ron ne tarda pas à le surplomber, venant avec plaisir enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne.

Ppoiyo savait juste une chose sur Ron en dehors du fait qu'il aimait les brioches fourrées à la vapeur : Ron adorait lorsqu'il l'appelait pendant l'acte sexuel. Selon lui, ça l'électrisait. Cela Ppoine l'ignorait. Et Ppoiyo ne se retint pas ce soir-là, désireux de faire plaisir à Ron plus qu'autre chose.

**Mercredi 30 Janvier**

Ppoiyo se balada dans la ville au cours de l'après-midi, n'ayant plus cours après treize heures. C'est donc les mains dans les poches de son pantalon sombre et s'arrêtant parfois devant quelques vitrines vendant des jouets comme des objets sans véritables valeurs et entrant dans son budget qu'il réfléchissait à lequel d'entre eux pourrait faire plaisir à Ron.

L'anniversaire de Ron était dans deux jours et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de cadeau. Il n'avait jamais été autant inquiet de toute son existence, ayant à nouveau peur de décevoir Ron et de le rendre malheureux. Meito devait à tous les coups bien se marrer en voyant la date fatidique se rapprocher à grand pas, étant bien trop proche de Ron lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée et que Ppoiyo ignorait les sentiments de Ron à son égard. Ppoiyo se refusait aussi d'appeler cet idiot, ayant miraculeusement son numéro dans son répertoire. Meito lui avait passé pour qu'il l'appelle le jour où Ron et lui ne seraient plus ensembles, afin de retenter sa chance. Bien entendu, Meito lui avait piqué son téléphone pour s'ajouter lui-même dans son répertoire sinon jamais Ppoiyo ne l'aurait enregistré. Meito se ficherait bien de lui s'il recourait à son aide. Mais quelque part, il serait le plus à même de lui donner un indice.

Décidant de mettre sa fierté de côté et sortant son portable de sa poche de pantalon, bien lentement pour réfléchir à toutes les possibles solutions afin d'éviter d'entendre la voix de Meito, Ppoiyo fut fort heureusement interrompu dans son action par une voix suraiguë. Il eut juste à se retourner pour voir accourir dans sa direction Ritsu, un ami de l'université de Ron, accourant dans sa direction habillé d'une longue robe bien qu'il soit un garçon. Ce dernier était accompagné de Ruko, aussi de l'université du brun, qui quant à elle les rejoignait à son rythme. Son string qui dépassait de son pantalon moulant faisait retourner bien des hommes comme des femmes qui parlaient contre elle, mais la jeune femme s'en ficha éperdument.

« Toi aussi tu viens acheter le cadeau pour Ron ? S'enthousiasma Ritsu après avoir pris ses mains, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

— Nous y allons aussi, tu veux venir avec nous ? » Renchérit Ruko en posant ses mains contre ses hanches.

Ppoiyo hésita à leur dire qu'il n'avait pas d'idées de cadeaux, après tout c'était les amis de Ron et pas les siens. Ritsu et Ruko venaient lui parler car il était le petit-ami du brun. D'ailleurs Ron ne cachait pas son homosexualité à son université et ne tarissait pas d'éloges Ppoiyo et ça dès que l'occasion se présentait, soit quasiment tout le temps. Ces deux-là qui étaient aussi dans la classe de Ron en avaient plutôt marre.

Cependant, Ritsu ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'il le tira en avant et l'emmena à sa suite. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans une petite boutique de voyage, ce qui surprit énormément Ppoiyo qui fixa avec de grands yeux la pancarte de l'établissement. Ritsu le tira ensuite jusqu'à l'accueil où il attrapa un petit prospectus grâce à ses doigts fins magnifiquement manucurés, l'apportant sous ses yeux singuliers.

« Tient j'y pense, puisque Ppoiyo est là on pourrait lui demander son avis, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ruko ? Demanda-t-il en levant son visage pour voir celui de son amie.

— C'est vrai que ça nous éviterait de commettre une erreur. Confirma celle-ci en apportant sa main contre l'épaule du bleuté qui ne cessa de regarder ces deux-là en cherchant à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

— Tant mieux ! Tiens Ppoiyo, dis-nous lequel de ces voyages de deux jours vous plaira le plus avec Ron ! »

Et sans lui demander son avis, Ritsu mit entre ses mains le prospectus qu'il tenait auparavant tout en attendant patiemment sa réponse. Les yeux écarquillés et ne sachant quoi dire, Ppoiyo parcourut le papier plastifié avec attention. Des pays rêvés, des plages magnifiques sous des palmiers et des hôtels de luxe s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres en plus des prix imprononçables. C'était ça le cadeau de Ritsu et Ruko ? Un voyage de deux jours pour Ron et lui ? Comment pouvait-il mettre la barre plus haut maintenant ? Il ne pourrait pas faire un cadeau aussi fabuleux tout seul.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas au niveau du prix, l'argent de poche que me livre mes parents en plus de mes petits boulots me permettent de payer ce qui se trouve sur cette feuille ! Tenta de le rassurer Ruko en le voyant loucher sur les prix en question.

— Eh ! M'oublie pas, je participe ! Et les amis de Ron qui viennent à la soirée aussi. »

C'était donc un cadeau groupé… tous les amis de Ron leur offraient ce séjour de deux jours. Et c'était à lui de choisir la destination. Lorsque Ppoiyo réalisa cela, ce fut une véritable claque mentale et il réentendit le rire de Ppoine comme s'il était toujours en communication avec elle au téléphone. Lequel de ces pays feraient le plus plaisir à Ron ? Il y en avait trop.

« Tu arrives à faire ton choix, Ppoiyo ? Intervint Ruko pour le sortir de ses songes.

— Je… vous n'êtes pas obligés. Ça coûte terriblement cher et…

— T'en fais pas pour ça ! On a dix-huit ans qu'une seule fois et Ron n'arrête pas de nous rabâcher qu'il aimerait passer plus de temps avec toi. Paumés sur une île déserte, que tous les deux, vous ferez pas de mal haha ! » Ricana Ritsu qui fit ensuite glousser Ruko s'imaginant la scène.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis ces deux-là, Ppoiyo reporta son attention sur les différents voyages proposés et essaya de trouver celui qui conviendrait le plus à Ron. Peut-être que celui plongé au cœur d'une campagne reculée, dans une petite maison d'hôtes où les photographies montraient une ambiance chaleureuse, plairait à son amant ? Après tout, celui-ci avait vécu la majorité de son existence dans une petite campagne et cela lui faisait toujours plaisir d'y retourner pour voir ses parents.

Toutefois, Ron n'apprécierait-il pas du changement plutôt ? Ruko lui avait bien précisé de ne pas faire attention aux prix. Devait-il donc prendre quelque chose de cher et appartenant à la classe supérieure avec ces hôtels de luxes, ses piscines à en faire baver les petits enfants avec leurs bouées et ces restaurant gastronomiques réputés mondialement ?

Pendant que Ppoiyo essayait de voir lequel de ces deux voyages plairaient le plus à Ron, Ritsu et Ruko s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Ils avaient peur d'avoir commis une erreur en demandant à Ppoiyo de choisir la destination du voyage pour l'anniversaire de Ron. Ppoiyo prenait cette affaire bien trop au sérieux.

« Ppoiyo tu sais, tu peux y réfléchir jusqu'à demain et nous dire ta réponse par sms… tu sembles te prendre énormément la tête là, confessa Ruko qui ne tint plus de ce silence devenu pesant.

— Oui, ça ne nous dérange pas ! Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'on vient ici aussi pour nous renseigner. » Le rassura à son tour Ritsu tout en souriant gentiment.

Ppoiyo les observa un long moment avant de dire quelque chose, la boule au ventre.

« Celui à la campagne… dans la maison d'hôtes, ce serait possible ? »

Pointant le voyage en question tout en tendant le prospectus aux deux autres qui se penchèrent pour en prendre connaissance. Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres de Ruko qui fut la première à accepter, rapidement suivi par Ritsu enchanté par le choix de Ppoiyo.

« Je vais réserver alors. »

Ruko agita sa main par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle rejoignit l'accueil et commença à parler avec une employée pour obtenir les billets et réserver les chambres, laissant derrière elle Ritsu et Ppoiyo dans un coin de l'établissement. Devant la mine toujours pas rassurée de Ppoiyo et de sa manie à se triturer les doigts, Ron l'ayant crié à tue-tête, car il trouvait ça mignon lorsque Ppoiyo n'était vraiment pas sûr de lui et avançait dans un terrain inconnu malgré les risques. Un soupir amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres, un sourire en coin prenant ensuite le relais sur ses lèvres finement maquillées. Ritsu comprenait pourquoi Ron était complètement gaga de Ppoiyo. Malgré ses grands airs, de monsieur je sais tout, ou encore d'iceberg ambulant, Ppoiyo était quelqu'un de sensible qui se souciait de son entourage s'il le trouvait intéressant. Et il perdait surtout très souvent et rapidement ses moyens en réalité.

« Par contre, tu sauras les dates en même temps que Ron ! Ce sera une surprise pour tous les deux. » Prévint Ruko qui revint à leur hauteur tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ppoiyo acquiesça silencieusement, promettant ensuite qu'il ne dira rien à Ron même sous la torture. Au cours de cette journée aussi, il obtint le numéro de portable de Ritsu et Ruko et promit de les revoir prochainement en ville.

C'est après les avoir salués une dernière fois et être à quelques pas de son appartement que Ppoiyo réalisa qu'il aurait pu demander des indices à Ritsu et Ruko sur un cadeau à offrir à Ron. Ppoiyo s'insulta de tous les noms d'oiseaux inimaginables, s'arrachant même les cheveux, avant qu'il prit conscience que maintenant il avait le numéro de ces deux-là.

Ça lui évitera d'entendre les moqueries de Meito.

**Jeudi 31 Janvier**

Dernier jour avant l'anniversaire de Ron. Toujours pas de cadeau acheté, emballé, caché quelque part dans l'appartement. Nada. Ppoiyo s'était même demandé si les billets achetés par Ruko et Ritsu pouvaient être valables dès à présent, les leur voler et partir très loin de Ron pour l'éternité. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il le savait bien. Malheureusement.

Il voulait disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Si seulement ils avaient un jardin dans cette maison, il se creuserait une tombe sans avertir personne. Mais ça aussi ça ne pouvait pas être réalisable.

Dans un dernier espoir, Ppoiyo alla en ville à la fin de ses cours. Pour la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs il se dépêcha de sortir, ne notant même pas ses devoirs. Dorénavant, il déambula dans les ruelles de leur ville sans but précis. Il se retenait même d'aller interroger les passants sur un cadeau idiot à offrir. Mais ses jambes préférèrent l'emmener autre part, le faisant marcher sans vraiment de conviction. Son visage alternait d'une vitrine à une autre sans vraiment d'envie particulièrement. Il savait sa cause vaine, Ritsu et Ruko lui avaient bien proposé des idées de cadeaux mais rien ne l'avait véritablement intéressé. Pourtant, les idées n'étaient pas mauvaises mais ça ne l'interpellait pas plus que ça. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le voyage prévu par tous les amis de Ron.

« Miaou ! »

Le miaulement subite fit spontanément arrêter Ppoiyo qui remarqua à quelques pas de lui un chat siamois aux yeux incroyablement bleus le fixer avec insistance, assis sur le sol. Un discret sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Ppoiyo en se souvenant qu'il y a moins d'un an, lui aussi marchait sur quatre pattes, avait deux oreilles et une queue ainsi que des poils. Il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Ron sous cette forme féline. D'ailleurs, est-ce que ce chat en était véritablement un ou étais-ce un humain qui s'était vu transformer bien malgré lui ? Ppoiyo ne put s'empêcher de penser à ça tout en ricanant intérieurement.

Mais avant que Ppoiyo ne puisse se rappeler de tous ses souvenirs de sa vie de chat, il vit celui qui l'avait fait s'arrêter se redresser sur ses quatre pattes et se diriger à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Intrigué par ce chat, Ppoiyo lut la pancarte accrochée par-dessus la vitrine pour montrer sa spécificité. C'est ainsi que Ppoiyo tomba sur une animalerie avec des chatons mis en avant dans la vitrine qui miaulaient dès qu'un passant s'arrêtait devant eux.

Ppoiyo se souvint alors qu'il avait promis à Ron d'acheter un chat dès qu'ils auraient trouvé un appartement et auront pris leurs habitudes à l'intérieur comme à leur université. La moitié de l'année s'était écoulée et aucun chat ne se trouvait chez eux. Serais-ce un bon cadeau ? Ppoiyo entra quand bien même dans la boutique gérée par une jeune femme à la chevelure grisâtre coiffée en natte, le nom gravé sur son badge la désignant comme Sekka Yufu.

Sans poser de questions, le jeune homme se dirigea vers les chats de tous âges. Au niveau des couleurs il avait largement le choix, quelques-uns avaient déjà des noms et d'autres avaient parfois une des oreilles écorchée. Cette animalerie devait récupérer les chats abandonnés ou acheter ceux des personnes qui n'en désiraient plus. Ppoiyo pesta intérieurement en voyant un vieux chat allongé sur le ventre, sa queue dépourvue en partie de poils et semblant tordue.

« Vous êtes intéressé par un chat, monsieur ? Intervint finalement Yufu en le voyant rester devant les bacs des chats.

— Si ça peut être un bon cadeau… »

Les yeux grisâtres de la jeune femme se voilèrent d'une certaine lueur de reproches, ne comprenant pas bien sa question qui n'en était pas vraiment une, ou plutôt qui ne désirait pas vraiment la comprendre.

« Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'un ami proche et il adore les chats, il le traitera bien, se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt.

— Je vois. » Soupira-t-elle rassurée.

Un sourire s'étira ensuite sur ses lèvres, rassurant Ppoiyo qui se détendit. Yufu le contourna ensuite pour se diriger vers les chatons ainsi que les jeunes chats remplis de vitalité, devinant bien que ce client ne demanderait pas d'acheter ce vieux chat qu'il regardait précédemment. Et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas en vente. Ce chat était trop vieux et n'avait pas eu une belle vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la jeune femme préférait donc le garder avec elle et le sortait de son bac seulement pour l'emmener avec elle. Elle le laissait là la journée lorsqu'elle travaillait, car elle savait qu'il en profiterait pour se reposer et que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

« Votre ami préféra-t-il les chats câlins et joueurs ou calmes et câlins ? Certains d'entre eux sont craintif par contre, mais aucuns ne sont méchants. Vous pouvez me faire confiance là-dessus. »

Ppoiyo ne put empêcher son imaginaire de voir Ron en train de jouer avec un chat, ainsi que le sourire d'idiot qu'étira à tous les coups Ron. Cela l'amusa énormément. Ce qui permit en outre à Yufu d'être une de ces rares personnes, hormis Ron, à voir sourire Ppoiyo.

Pour la suite des événements, Ppoiyo trouva le chat adéquat grâce aux yeux verts étincelants de l'un d'entre eux, le poil assez sombre sans être toutefois complètement noir. Yufu le clarifiait d'assez jeune, une éducation à terminer et surtout le fait de ne pas pisser partout, mais étant adorable. Quoiqu'un peu idiot. Mais Ppoiyo choisit ce chat en particulier surtout pour l'éclat d'idiot fini dans ses yeux, lui faisant terriblement penser aux yeux de Ron. Il fut aussi convenu qu'il vienne chercher et payer ce chat demain, Yufu ne pouvant pas le vendre à quelqu'un d'autre d'ici-là.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Yufu salua Ppoiyo qui en fit de même, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé son cadeau. Il rentra chez lui avec le cœur léger et de bien meilleure humeur.

**Vendredi 1 Février**

Le jour J était arrivé, les invités ne devraient pas tarder.

Comme il était convenu avec Yufu qu'il vienne chercher le chat tôt dans la matinée, Ppoiyo se leva avant que Ron ne soit debout et ne put retenir un ricanement lorsque dans l'animalerie il reçut un message de Ron lui demandant, ou plutôt lui hurlant dessus, la raison de son absence. Le pauvre jeune homme aurait souhaité un doux réveil auprès de l'être aimé, et bien d'autres choses plus intimes, si Ppoiyo n'avait pas eu la gentillesse de quitter les lieux avec le plus grand des silences. Bien entendu, lorsque Ppoiyo revint à son appartement, après être passé dans le garage pour y cacher le chat seulement retenu dans une cage en plastique, Ron le bouda.

Après quelques excuses, de baisers de réconciliations et de tentatives pour aller plus loin sans pour autant y parvenir, Ppoiyo poussa Ron à préparer l'appartement pour recevoir six personnes. Des matelas fut répartis dans différentes chambres, des gâteaux apéros furent mis dans des bols comme des verres furent répartis sur la table en compagnie bien sûr de nombreuses bouteilles qu'avaient achetées auparavant Ron.

Le premier invité devait arriver vers dix-neuf heures, n'étant que dix-huit heures et demi Ppoiyo attrapa la main de Ron tout en lui demandant de fermer les yeux. Un immense sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun, réjouissant d'avance Ppoiyo qui comprit par ce sourire que Ron était ravi qu'il lui ait acheté un cadeau sans auparavant lui avoir sorti un mensonge. Jouant le jeu, Ron se laissa guider par son amant et se demanda bien rapidement pourquoi ce dernier l'emmenait jusqu'au garage.

« Attends encore un peu, s'il te plaît. Et ne triche pas ! »

Ppoiyo lâcha sa main et Ron garda les yeux clos, ne pouvant retirer ce sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il savait le mal qu'avait eu Ppoiyo pour lui trouver un cadeau, comment celui-ci avait dû se triturer les méninges pour trouver quelque chose. Il était d'abord tombé sur la feuille maltraitée par Ppoiyo, avec ses idées de cadeaux, qu'il avait lue entièrement alors que Ppoiyo dormait dans leur lit. Cela avait été vraiment dur de se retenir de rire devant l'idée du yoyo et surtout celle d'acheter un trampoline. Ritsu et Ruko lui avaient ensuite envoyé un message comme quoi Ppoiyo semblait vraiment préoccupé par son anniversaire, et puis que celui-ci leur avait envoyés un message pour avoir des renseignements sur ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Bien sûr, Ron taira à jamais cela et le gardera enfoui au plus profond de lui.

« Voilà, tu peux les ouvrir maintenant. »

Obéissant docilement, Ron découvrit un drap posé par-dessus ce qui paraissait être un rectangle. Que ce ne soit pas emballé dans un paquet cadeau ordinaire intrigua Ron qui rejoignit l'objet caché, Ppoiyo joignant ses doigts pour rapidement se les triturer. Après s'être accroupi et avoir attrapé les angles du drap, Ron porta son attention sur Ppoiyo qui retint son souffle, espérant de tout son cœur que son cadeau plaise à son amant.

« Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire un cadeau. Ton corps dans des positions…

— Tais-toi et enlève le drap ! » Le coupa Ppoiyo avec les joues rouges, reprenant du poil de la bête de la sorte.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'à nouveau obéir à son cher amant. Il retira ainsi le drap pour y découvrir tout d'abord du plastique et une litière en dessous qui le fit écarquiller les yeux. Il ne distingua le chat allongé en boule qu'après, n'en revenant pas. Un joli nœud vert avait été roulé autour de son cou et sentant la nouvelle présence à ses côtés, le félin entrouvrit ses yeux tout en bâillant. Ron put ainsi voir les onyx éclatant de l'animal qui dorénavant regardait ce nouveau visage au-dessus de lui.

« La vendeuse m'a aussi offert de quoi jouer avec lui, c'est sa façon de nous remercier d'acheter un de ses chats et de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Normalement il est joueur donc tu pourras…

— Pocky ! » Héla Ron en ouvrant la cage pour en ressortir le chat.

Il colla délicatement l'animal contre son torse tout en se redressant, rejoignant Ppoiyo sans plus tarder. Le bleuté comprit par ailleurs que ce chat vint d'être rebaptisé, Ron ne lui ayant même pas laissé le temps de lui dire son véritable nom. Mais ce n'était pas grave, et puis Yufu lui avait dit qu'ils pouvaient le changer vu qu'il était encore jeune. Les yeux étincelants de Ron ravirent Ppoiyo, et le fait de voir Ron en train de s'amuser avec Pocky lui fit davantage plaisir.

Puis, la sonnette de leur appartement retentit. Le premier invité était arrivé. Et Ron se fit un plaisir de présenter Pocky à leurs amis. Tout le monde arriva au compte-goutte, apportant de la nourriture ou des boissons pour contribuer et éviter que Ron et Ppoiyo achètent tout. La bonne ambiance s'installa très rapidement, les cadeaux furent échangés et les amis de Ron firent la connaissance du nouvel habitant de l'appartement.

Ppoiyo découvrit alors en même temps que Ron que les datent qu'avaient réservé Ruko et Ritsu pour le voyage tombaient sur le jour où ils fêteraient normalement leur un an de couple. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence et le cri de joie poussé par Ron en voyant la brochure de la maison d'hôtes et les environs de la campagne rassura Ppoiyo sur le fait qu'il ne se soit pas trompé dans son choix.

Les nombreux éclats de rire, les quelques verres cassés et les danses improvisées, montrant la bonne ambiance de la soirée, furent pourtant réduit au silence après les cinq heures du matin passées. Les invités encore debout tombèrent comme des masses sur les matelas qui leur étaient proposés, Ron et Ppoiyo aidant certains loin d'être sobre pour s'allonger et mettre par-dessus eux une large couverture pour ne pas qu'ils attrapent froid. C'est alors qu'il commençait à regrouper les bouteilles pour ranger un minimum avant d'aller à son tour se coucher, que Ppoiyo sentit contre son dos Ron qui avait entretemps perdu sa chemise qui reposait quelque part dans le salon et avait noué autour de son front sa cravate.

« Puisque tu n'étais pas là ce matin, pour t'excuser j'accepte ta proposition de me laisser faire ce que je veux avec ton corps, souffla Ron enivré et passant ses main sous le haut de Ppoiyo pour placer l'ambiance.

— Je n'ai jamais dit ce genre de chose ! »

Mais Ppoiyo ne put argumenter plus ou encore échapper à Ron que celui-ci posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, leurs mains se joignant à leurs consœurs. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ils en étaient arrivés jusqu'ici, Ppoiyo se retrouva dans leur chambre où aucun invité n'était présent. Ron se détacha de lui, retirant sa cravate de son front pour la laisser tomber au sol et se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode.

« Ferme les yeux à ton tour, j'ai une surprise ! »

Inquiet pour son derrière, Ppoiyo fut plus réticent à l'idée d'accéder à la demande de Ron qu'autre chose. Ce dernier le lui redemanda une deuxième fois et Ppoiyo termina les yeux clos. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Ron, que celui-ci ne le blesserait pas ni ne tentera quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Ppoiyo frémit toutefois lorsque Ron lui fit à nouveau face et qu'il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux bicolores, ayant posé quelque chose autour de son crâne. Cependant, Ppoiyo sursauta et ouvrit un court instant les yeux lorsqu'il sentit Ron commençait à retirer sa ceinture de son pantalon et ouvrir ce dernier.

« Fais-moi confiance. » Lui chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Ppoiyo referma alors ses yeux et se laissa déshabiller par Ron qui en profita pour embrasser chaque partie de son torse, l'obligeant à contracter ses dents pour retenir ses gémissements et ne pas être entendu par leurs invités. La porte menant à leur chambre ne pouvait être fermée à double tour et tout le monde pouvait y entrer facilement et ainsi donc les déranger.

Mais alors que Ppoiyo se savait complètement nu, les yeux toujours fermés, Ron lui demanda de lever son pied droit pour permettre à un élastique d'entourer bientôt sa taille. C'était quoi ce délire ?

« Je savais que ça allait t'aller à ravir ! S'exclama Ron fier de lui.

— Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? Quémanda Ppoiyo qui avait un certain mal à tenir maintenant.

— Bien sûr ! Mais je t'interdis de les retirer. »

Que Ron précise ce fait signifiait d'avance que ça ne lui plairait pas. C'est davantage inquiet que Ppoiyo ouvrit ses yeux pour d'abord porté attention à cette chose que Ron avait glissé autour de sa taille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment et manquèrent de sortir de leur orbite lorsqu'il vit la queue de chat blanche se balancer de droite à gauche en fonction de ses mouvements. Avec horreur, il apporta ses mains au-dessus de son crâne et tomba bien rapidement sur un serre tête où sur les côtés étaient disposés deux oreilles de chat. Ron l'emmena ensuite devant leur miroir de chambre assez grand pour refléter toute la silhouette de la personne qui se trouvait face à lui. Ppoiyo put ainsi se voir de la tête aux pieds sans aucun problème. Pourquoi Ron lui avait mis ces accessoires ?

« Tu devais être un chat dans une autre vie, ça te va vraiment bien. »

Tombant tous deux sur leur lit, Ron ne tenant plus à cette vision, Ppoiyo retint au plus profond de lui-même cette aventure qu'il avait vécu par la faute de Ron et de son souhait murmuré à l'oreille d'un Maneki-neko. Mais alors que les mains de Ron se perdaient dans des endroits en temps normal bien cachés, Ppoiyo se cramponnant à lui, le brun eut une dernière exigence pour que son anniversaire soit complètement réussi.

« Dis Ppoiyo, tu pourrais miauler ? Même juste une fois ? »

Le bleuté se sentit rougir avant même d'avoir essayé, le regard brillant de mille feux de Ron le perturbant énormément pour l'obliger à détourner son regard. C'était quoi ce fantasme bizarre ? Une boule se créa dans sa gorge alors que tout son corps irradiait d'une chaleur que lui avait apportée Ron qui n'avait de cesse de l'observer, attendant sa coopération avec patience.

Comprenant bien que Ron pourrait être déçu s'il n'acceptait pas de miauler, même juste une fois, Ppoiyo inspira longuement pour calmer les battements endiablés de son cœur. Ce serait dommage que les dix-huit ans de Ron soit gâché par sa timidité.

Puis, faiblement, d'un regard fuyant et son visage prenant de vives couleurs, un miaulement provenant d'un être humain se propagea dans la pièce. Pour l'anniversaire de Ron, car il l'aimait et ne désirait pas le perdre, Ppoiyo miaula pour faire plaisir à son amant. La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas plus attendre et serra contre lui Ppoiyo. Celui-ci en profita alors pour enfouir son visage dans le cou du brun tout en se laissant docilement faire pour le restant de la soirée.

Petit à petit, les jours passés ensembles et des événements comme un anniversaire se produisant au moins une fois dans l'année, Ppoiyo et Ron continuaient de se rapprocher en tant qu'amants. Et tout doucement, tendrement, ils plongeaient dans les prémices d'un bonheur sans pareil.

**FIN**


End file.
